


The Red Spread

by eggasaur



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggasaur/pseuds/eggasaur
Summary: Will and Hannibal host a dinner party... but this time, it's meant for the stage.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 13





	The Red Spread

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is important! I wrote this scene for my theatre class. It was required to have at least some dialogue, but I hate writing just straight up dialogue, so i decided to be a little rebellious. 
> 
> The names were changed because it's a school assignment, but it's obvious who they are. also, honestly? I would love to write a stage adaptation of Hannibal.

((PLAYWRIGHTS NOTE: Any time the actors feel like talking, they can. There will be murmurs and conversation noted in the stage directions, and those are okay to mad-lib. The point is that the only two clear lines are scripted and memorized- the rest of the conversation is meant to be indistinguishable. Voices are meant to be heard- but the audience is not supposed to get any kind of clear WORDS from it. They are meant to be feeling like they’re in a stressful dream, where sounds can be heard, but voices are noise soup.))

*The set is of two rooms in a small cottage. One is the kitchen, one is a living area with a dining table. It’s a rustic Italian theme- whites and off-whites, old painting on the walls, large cottage windows, and plants in the corners. There’s a piano stage right, so if one was sitting at it, they’d be at a profile view from the audience. A door into the house is upstage of the piano, behind it. It’s also partially hidden by the piano. The dining area is also the living area- the idea is that the piano is the segway into the living area, and the dinning area has an open view of the living area. The dining table is a dark, luxurious wood. It contrasts the rest of the light-grained furniture. In center stage, an archway indicates the separation between the kitchen and the dinning/living area. The living/dinning area is light very well and merrily- natural light streaming through large windows. There is an antler chandelier in the living/dining area. It seems a bit out of place compared to the rest of the setting. The kitchen is somewhat darker, without a large window, and full of foods and a pantry, stove, and counter. The counter has raw meat on it- in the middle of being prepared. There are various hanging foods- like garlic and dry herbs. It’s a bit crowded, but obviously well loved and worked in often. It’s the space of Han, the one who makes the food and plates for dinner.*

*The other man on the set is Graham. He sits at the dining table, writing on a piece of paper. He looks lost in thought and concentration. Light elizabethan music is heard from an unknown source. The music is light and friendly, yet still faint. The man in the kitchen, Han, is working on making food. He might also be concentrating, but it’s clear that he’s enjoying himself. The sound of the soft music, and the noises of Han’s cooking. Eventually, after a few moments of the audience taking in the scene, Han speaks.*

HAN: Graham, have you finished the guest list?

GRAHAM: No. 

*Graham gets up, walks to the piano. He sets the guest list down on the music rack on the piano, and starts clunking out a few notes. At this time, the background music fades.Taking a deep breath, the actor can pause before starting to play a tune. Regardless of how well the actor can play piano, it will need to be a bit choppy- but not horrible. The tune is dark, contemplative, but still has a few streaks of sunlight in it. Every few measures, Graham will erase, add a name, or scribble on the guest list. This repeats for only a few times until Graham seems satisfied, and gets up from the piano. An unseen violin, professionally and seamlessly done, picks up the tune Graham was playing. Graham gets up and makes a few calls, murmuring on the phone, calling the invited people.*

*When done with this, Han comes out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron. As he enters, a few notes on the harpsichord are heard, momentarily joining the melody. He says a few things to Graham, kisses him, and goes back to the kitchen. As he exists, the harpsichord softly drops from the piano. Graham starts making the table, and the lights dim some- to make a late afternoon. By the time Graham has finished setting an immaculate table setting, complete with a full set of knives and forks, plates, and glasses, the lights have gone to the evening- the warm light sources are from the lamps in the room, the light in the kitchen, and the overhead chandelier. The lighting is still bright- but it’s obviously night outside.* 

*One by one, people appear to the door, a few moments apart- leaving time for the guests to be greeted at the door, and go inside. As the guests enter, so do instruments.*

*First, a black man in a smart suit.  
A woman with black, softly curled hair.  
Another woman, with fiery red hair, and a leopard print jacket.  
Three people- first, an Asian woman, and two causacian men- one with grey hair who looks older, and one with light brown.  
Lastly, a man with an expensive and smart walking cane. He limps lightly- and looks like a doctor.*

*They linger, and chat together. Maybe some laughing is heard. There is a full orchestra playing now. The music swells as they all take seats. The seating can be in whatever figuration, as long as Han and Graham are in the center, facing the audience. The lights start to slowly turn red- not enough to be noticeable at first. Graham joins them, and there's a sharp note from the violin. Now Han, with lots of decadent and exotic foods enter- putting plates down, and serving. As he entered, the harpsichord softly joins the orchestra, but seems sinister. The melody becomes darker, and as Han sits- suddenly turns to cacophonous noise. The lights are dark and red at this point- the audience is fully aware of the lighting now.*

*The noise signals, and one by one, the guests fall forward, dropping dead onto their plates. As they fall, lights start to dim, but brighten on Han and Graham. Starting with the trio, then the woman with fiery hair, and then the doctor, then the black man, and then the woman with soft curls. She looks at Graham sadly, and disappointingly, and shocked for a moment- before also dropping dead. The music returns to the violin and harpsichord for a beat, while the two men left- Han and Graham look at each other. The huffing of a stage is heard, and pawing at the ground- then a shrill call from the beast- and then blackout.*

**Author's Note:**

> have any writing prompts, or a favorite ship you want written for? tell me! I'd love to write for you :)


End file.
